


Companions React to Finding out the Sole Survivor is Ticklish

by tea_petty



Series: Collection of Companions' Reactions [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Companions, Companions React, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Out of all the things to survive the dropping of the bombs, it had to be this.





	Companions React to Finding out the Sole Survivor is Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

**Cait:** You cringed away from Cait’s lithe fingers, hoping she didn’t notice.  She had.  Cait smirked, eyeing your soft waist before lunging for it.  You squealed, and flailed, convulsing with each well-placed poke to your ribcage.  This lasted a few minutes, and you fatigued quickly, her fingers kept sending jolts through you; an outsider may have thought you were seizing, watching as you flopped around in Cait’s arms like a ragdoll.  Suddenly the onslaught of tickles stopped, and you felt yourself being weighed down, braced in between Cait’s strong arms, firm, but still careful not to bruise you.  In the next moment, her lips came from the side, launching their own attack, and peppering kisses along your cheek, jaw, and temples, making you squeal again.  

**Curie** : Curie had found out on accident; one day she had looped an arm around your waist to pull you into a hug, and she had brushed up against your ribcage in just the right way.  She felt you react instantly to her touch, but she was still confused – it looked as if you were cringing away, but surely it didn’t hurt?  How come you were smiling?  Did that mean you liked it?  If you liked it, then why did you move away?  So she had to try it again.  And much to your horror again.  And again. She would be the first to admit that she probably tested your…reflex a little more thoroughly than what was necessary, but what could she say?  She found it delightful – she adored your laugh, and this was like a button she could press to make you giggle.  She couldn’t help but become fixated on it.  She was gentle at least though; no sharp pokes, just sliding the pads of her fingers silkily across the skin, making you curl luxuriously into her.  This always led to a bout of cuddling, so you figured tickling was a small price to pay, and in the end, thought you were getting the much better end of the bargain.

**Danse** : Without slipping out of his cool demeanor, his index finger slyly reached up to poke teasingly at your ribcage.  You gasped loudly, shrinking back against him, not noticing the smile that he couldn’t keep off his face, from your precarious position.  From the first time he had found this  _magic spot_  it became a habit for him to pay it a visit every night, as he sat cuddled up with you.  It was almost ritualistic, you always nested in his lab, his arms always protectively caged around you, and then, he’d let his adept fingers work. You would squirm, trying to avoid his touch, but there was no safe place when you were settled in his arms.  You would twitch and writhe, your butt grinding up against him in the best of ways.  That’s how both of you knew that the cuddling portion of the evening was over, and the more wicked portion was set to begin.

**Deacon** : While he enjoys watching you squirm, he knows it’s not your favorite thing, so he tries to restrain himself.  He can’t help but stroke a finger across your nose, lightly, while you sleep though – he thinks it’s cute the way you scrunch it up, or the sleepy noises you make in response – perturbed but not enough to wake up and confront the disturbance.  He thinks it’s sexy to watch your body curl and writhe when he tickles you, luckily, there’s more than one way to get you to move like that.

**Hancock** : Hancock had found your ticklish spot while cuddling one day – but you hadn’t realized he had found it until much, much later.  When he randomly broke it out.  During sex.  You had been on your back, in the throws of passion when his grip on your waist suddenly went from anchoring to jarring.  He watched you squirm, only enjoying the feeling of you around him more. When he wasn’t breaking it out during sex, he was doing it when other people were in the Old State House.  The two of you would be cuddled up in his private quarters, but as soon as he knew he had an appointment coming up, he would begin his assault again, loving to make you shriek, and the skeptical witnesses to assume.

**MacCready** : MacCready thinks it’s adorable when he tickles you; your reactions so big from such a small movement on his part.  As such, he adores tickling you.  Unfortunately, you’re of the sort who gets…punchy… when tickled too much, a fact he soon found out when he tested the boundaries of your stamina one night, tickling you for a whopping two minutes before you unknowingly lunged a fist out, and clocked him in the side of the head.  Luckily it didn’t hurt too bad – he had rubbed his temple gingerly, milking a pouty face as you fussed over him.  While he didn’t tickle you too much following that incident, he still found it endearing, and continues to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

**Nick Valentine** : Nick loved tickling you; finding your girlish squeals and giggles adorable; and the uncontrollable way he could make you twist and writhe slightly erotic. As such though, he would only ever do so in the privacy of a closed quarters, with only him to see you like that – he didn’t much fancy the thought of others getting to witness you in such a provocative disposition; your cheeks flushed, eyes damp, and hair tousled. You however thought you looked ridiculous when being tickled; spastic, and not at all as elegant as you strived to be standing next to the charming Detective Valentine.  As such you would guard your sides carefully, much to Nick’s amusement.  He would watch your arms block his sneaky fingers, with cat-like reflexes, and it only made him want you more.

**Longfellow:** Heard from a little birdy that you were highly ticklish in the rib area. Sometimes when you annoy him by nagging him about his drinking, or too snarky for you own good, he takes it upon himself to deliver swift justice by poking you firmly in the ribs.

**Piper** : Upon finding out you were super ticklish, Piper made it a point to not tickle you.  Like you, she dislikes being tickled, while you, like her, start blindly throwing punches when in the throws of a good tickle.  As a result, the two of you have an unspoken truce not to tickle each other, however, the fine print of the truth details a specialty clause in which you don’t warm the poor, unsuspecting fool who comes along and attempts to tickle one of you.  Thus, the other one gets to enjoy a nice walloping.

**Gage** : Gage will never admit it, but he loves tickling you.  Like some others, it always leads to more with him; he finds some of your more innocent attributes particularly endearing during sex; the way you blush at almost everything, your nervous giggles, and the way you insist on pre and post-coital snuggling.  With him, tickling always lead to sex, sex to cuddling, and cuddling to more tickling. A cycle, he was completely at peace with.  During your more intimate times together, he enjoys ducking down to pepper your tummy with kisses; something that, to your horror, is extremely ticklish.

**Preston** : Loves tickling you for no other reason than to see you beam and giggle. He doesn’t like to push it, only gently swiping his fingers across your sensitive sides, just to see how you’ll react. While he won’t do it too often, because he knows it’s not to your preferences, he does enjoy seeing you lose control when he really tickles you; all breathless laughs, tossing and turning. He tells you this every chance he gets, much to your embarrassment.  He revels in your sweet blushes, finding the warm hue captivating on you.  He tells you this too.

**Strong** : Is adamantly against tickling, as it is a dismal, less-fun derivative of smashing.  You are grateful for this perspective.

**X6-88** : X6 is not amused by tickling.  In fact, he thinks it’s stupid that such a silly, little thing can undo you so completely, and sees it as a sign of weakness.  While you don’t like being tickled, you like being disrespected even less, which is why you feel no remorse as you turn on him, lunging at X6’s sides, delivering delicious vengeance unto his sides.  He cringes away from you, near liquid, like a cat.  You’re relentless, you drive your fingers into his sides, and the noise he makes is…not that of a human, synth, or ghoul you’ve ever known.  He’s in a puddle at your feet by the time you’ve decided he’s had enough, begging for mercy. Never does he call you weak again.


End file.
